The invention relates to a holder for ferrous objects, and more particularly to a magnetic socket drawer for holding and magnetically securing tools such as sockets for a socket wrench, and the like.
Proper storage of tools is a common problem for mechanics, homeowners and the like, and tools are frequently kept in a disorganized fashion, and in ways which allow easy loss of such tools.
While various different toolboxes, holders and the like have been provided for storing tools, the need remains for tool storage which provides easy organization and securing of various tools, especially of magnetic tools such as sockets for a socket wrench set.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such a holder.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear below.